redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elena weedflower
Hi Elena weedflower, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:06, 31 May 2009 heya! welcome to redwallwiki! how ya doin'? hope you like it here, and if you have any questions, you can ask me. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I also welcome you to Redwall Wiki! [[User talk:Samantha The Coneslinger|'Sam Coneslinger']] 21:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hi And welocme to Redwall Abbey ELena! Click here if you like fan fiction. It's arranged by book so you won't run into spoilers. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) welcome to the abbey! good luck!--Ferretmaiden 21:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Elena! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) about my charactor she is a light orange a little bit short whith white spots on her face. she wears a puffy sleeved top that is purple with a ring on a string around her neck. she waers a long faded green skirt and carrys a bow and blue feathered arrows in a green quiver across her shoulder.light blue eyes. no long hair or poneytail stuff just a normal animal. =) your buddy (hopefully) --Elena weedflower 19:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC)elena weedflower love ya! hi! i'm Ferretmaiden but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, go to my userpage!wanna be freinds? whats yore character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'll draw ye, if ye want.:)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there Elena! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. I'm sorry I'm a bit late in welcoming you, but oh well. Would you like to be friends? I hope so :) I hope you are having fun at this wiki! Its very fun and there's always someone on to talk or drawings to look at or stories to read. And, if you need a drawing of your character, there are a TON of artists on here, each with their own unique styles!! User:Otterwarrior, User:MERLOCK, User:Bluestripethewild (You already know about him :D) , User:Pinedance Coneslinger and me, I dabble in the artwork area. You can see some stuff on my user page. Hope you like it here!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) check this out look at my blog page for part of the sgniht modnar war hope you enjoy this encredibaly hard to read war segmant SGNIHT MODNAR Hey, Elena, i have a pic 4 you. hehehehe Bluestripethewild 18:18, 24 July 2009 (UTC) haha.. i like it... --Elena weedflower 18:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC)elena weedflower hello Lanie!! I know, so now I welcome you, right? oh, yeah, thats what I was here for...Welcome to the wiki! :D I hope you will be my friend! If you have any questions, just ask me, ok? I look forward to getting to know you better! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 19:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Okay Laney, I'll get started soon on it. I'm drawing one for a hare-buddy of mine, but as soon as I am done with that, I'll start! I can't scan/photoshop it until the first though :( But I might be able to take a picture of it... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. How old is she? That will help figure out the height... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) she is twelve (12) =) thanks a lot! :] --Elena weedflower 18:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC)elena weedflower What do you want her pose to be? did two first drafts but I think I need to do one more...so...like sitting or standing or in some type of action...? There's a variety of poses I've done on my user page. Thank you!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) standing please Ahoy there! Hello, I'm an evil black rat witha scimitar who soon will be joining Martin2 in the Loony Bin. *dramatic music* I'm the creator of the first war, and I LIKE sad endings in stories. That picture you have on your user page says "The Queen's Island" in Russian. Can you check out my latest fan fiction "A Destiny of a Warrior"? Thanks, and with my regards, Umrag the Destroyer 22:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer my friends =) sign here if you are my friend...hahaha. plaese sign anyone i am a friend to aaaaaaalll--Elena weedflower 00:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC)elena weedflower *''BFF!'' ~[[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Whatcha talkin' 'bout?']] 00:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Woo!! Buddies!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Fourteen people once asked me for some of my cake. I defeated them using only my hands and a comically misshapen basket of vegetables. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) wooooooow i have only three friends....i am such a loser!!!!-- 20:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC)laney weedflower ...yes it is me i can't log in any more so just talk to me on my user page please! love,<3 laney Im your freind! = ) haha i only have one --Maylee riverpebble 18:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Salutaions! I be Martin II, The Weird One, Creator of Wars and the now deleted Wars II: The Wars Reloaded, The insanely Long Poll Creator, Lord of Random, Duke of Looney Bine (Province of Mother England), Escalator of Various Conflicts, Carnivorous Vegetarian, Alter Ego of the More Sane Lord Starfire, Acting Administrator of the Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki, Administrator and Founder of the Thursday Next Wiki, and He Who Has Too Many Titles. You can call me Martin --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Here's your Picture (FINALLY)!! Hope it's okay! The quiver looks really dark...oh well. And I didn't draw in the rudder because it never looked right, so it's just right behind you! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) oh my gosh! thank you!!! you are amazing, i love the picture!!!!-- 18:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC)laney FINALLY!!!! update on Black Rose!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) all us newbies yea i know what you mean, i saw it happen. (I came when la and sm were about the only active ppl) All these people came and it become a much more active wiki.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) talk to me!!!! i am getting lonely here all by myself please talk to me!!!!!-- 21:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC)laney LookiT! an update on BR! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) TALK TO MEEEEE!!!!! no really i mean it. i am getting lonely all by myself here. someone please talk to me!!!!!!! -laney okay i'm sad cause everyone's ignoring me (eccept maymay) please please please please please talk to me someone :( -layna, laney, elena, ella, laya or whatever you guys used to call me (she said in a very very very depressed way....:( ) naw don't ye frett a wee bit little lass ahll talk te ye thank you random person who i don't know....i think. aaaaaah i'm confused!!! I'll talk! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yay! someone i do know!!! i'm glad someone finally decided to talk to me again! :) I just found the paper that i wrote my password on i can log in again yay!! --Elena weedflower 21:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC)laney!!! facebook! kay make a facebook page using your username AND add elena weedflower as your friend!!!!! i just made one and i am getting lonely...and besides the conversations on the site can't be enterupted by random messages and are private so no one else can see them!!! plaese please please!!!! thanx to all who do!!!! -laney cool maybe i will...i'm allan rockweed. so don't like freekout or something if you get a friend request from me...--Allan Rock Weed 22:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC)allan rock weed coolio!!-laney